


Close your eyes and I'll kiss you

by boopboop



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cuddling, King!Chris, M/M, Medieval AU, Pillow Talk, all the snuggles, soldier!sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could stay with me here," Chris points out. "No rain in the castle. Well, not on this floor anyway. I'm told there is a leak or two in the east wing but I think that could just be Elizabeth trying to convince me we need to redecorate."</p><p>"Hmm," Sebastian hums, relaxing into the pillows. His body quickly turns molten and soft when settled amidst silk and feather down. "How opulent. To spend all my days here with you in your ridiculously oversized bed. What would people say?" It is a large bed. They can both lay with their arms stretched out to the sides and not even have to touch fingertips if they choose not to. Instead they huddle together in the middle, wrapped in a cocoon of comfort and warmth.</p><p>"They'd be glad their King is always in such a good mood and probably petition for your deification."</p><p>"Naturally," Sebastian agrees. "There is just the small problem of who will command your army while we are so occupied with fueling the palace gossip machine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes and I'll kiss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViperSeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/gifts).



> So this one is VERY rough! I wrote it in 30 minutes in a haze of panic because no one TOLD me it was Viper's birthday *glares at Viper*. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Viper! I hope you enjoy both the cuddles and the lack of angst this fic provides! I'm sorry it is a little rough around the edges!  
> Love you muchly! <3

"You have cold hands," Chris smiles with his eyes closed and leans back into the body that slides up behind his. Cold hands, yes, but the rest of Sebastian is warm. Warm, and the strands of his hair are damp at the ends. He's bathed before climbing into bed. Chris knows that if he rolls onto his side and brings those cool fingertips up into the candlelight he will see the flush of skin pink from scrubbing. Sebastian has shed blood tonight.

"Warm them up then," Sebastian suggests, tucking his chin against Chris's shoulder and pressing the together as close as he can. He’s as naked as Chris is and he luxuriates in the silken sheets in a way none who serve under him would suspect. "And then do something about the weather. Three weeks I have been gone and it has rained for two and a half of them."

"I am King," Chris points out, entwining their fingers together and rubbing his thumb over the rise of Sebastian's knuckles "and while I may have many powers, control of the weather is not one of them."

Sebastian huffs in mock irritation. "Then I shall have to find myself someone who can," he teases, and starts to draw away. “Do you know any other dashingly handsome Kings around these parts?” Chris closes his hands around his wrists - oddly slender and delicate and capable of wielding such deadly force. He traps them against his chest. He won't let go. He has weeks, maybe months before he will need to send Sebastian on patrol again and he intends to cherish every moment.

"You could stay with me here," he points out. "No rain in the castle. Well, not on this floor anyway. I'm told there is a leak or two in the east wing but I think that could just be Elizabeth trying to convince me we need to redecorate."

"Hmm," Sebastian hums, relaxing into the pillows. His body quickly turns molten and soft when settled amidst silk and feather down. "How opulent. To spend all my days here with you in your ridiculously oversized bed. What would people say?" It is a large bed. They can both lay with their arms stretched out to the sides and not even have to touch fingertips if they choose to. Instead they huddle together in the middle, wrapped in a cocoon of comfort and warmth.

"They'd be glad their King is always in such a good mood and probably petition for your deification."

"Naturally," Sebastian agrees. "There is just the small problem of who will command your army while we are so occupied with fueling the palace gossip machine."

Chris pauses and thinks, quite seriously, of who he might put in Sebastian's place. How he could fulfill the silly fantasy of having him here in his bed for always. "Anthony?"

The sound Sebastian makes is disgusted. "You want to be invaded then?"

"He's not that bad," Chris laughs. He wouldn’t be second in command if he were. Still, Sebastian is not convinced.

"You don't have to spend all of your days with him. Besides, he is far too nice. A General is supposed to be fearsome and awe-inspiring." Chris doesn't mention that the day before Sebastian left on his latest patrol of the boarders he had walked into three doors and tripped over Chris's throne. Instead he turns in the circle of Sebastian's arms and wiggles until he can return the embrace. He lets his fingers slide over warm, supple skin. Rough in places where weapons have carved out permanent reminders of the skills developed to wield them. Soft in other places. In sweet, intimate places, where only Chris touches. His fingertips find scars and map them out slowly, searching for new companions. He does this every time Sebastian returns to him. Sometimes his fingers find the rise of cotton bandages and his heart skips a beat in worry. Sometimes they press over tender bruises. Today Sebastian feels whole and unharmed. He lets Chris hold him and sighs contentedly as he is looked over.

"You're not hurt?" Chris still asks. Sebastian won't lie to him.

"Not even a scratch," Sebastian says. "A few marauders needed dissuading from mischief in the north. I am sure you will read all about them in the report I spent the last hour writing."

The wrinkle of his nose tells Chris exactly how he feels about having to do something as mundane as paperwork.

"Your diligence is what I love most about you," Chris teases.

"I thought it was my ability to take your entire cock in my mouth at once?"

"What I love second most about you," Chris smoothly corrects himself.

"You can list sucking cock up there with my combat expertise," Sebastian nods proudly.

"Indeed. No sucking of cocks tonight though," Chris tucks him closer to his chest, easing away the space between them until he can feel Sebastian's heartbeat against his own. "You need to rest."

Sebastian's bottom lip extends in a pout, but he nods and lets himself settle further into Chris's arms. "I do. You have a large kingdom and I feel like I have walked every inch of it." Not quite. Nearly. Either way, it has been nearly a month since Sebastian slept in a bed. In Chris's arms.

They tighten reflectively. Remembering his absence. Needing further confirmation of his return. "I am glad you are home," Chris whispers, strands of Sebastian's hair loose against his cheek. "I miss you when you are gone."

"Of course you do," Sebastian says, confident of his place in Chris's heart in ways that are astounding and wonderful. "I miss you too. When I am not fighting marauders. And when it is raining."

"No rain," Chris promises, dropping a kiss to his shoulder. "I'll outlaw it in the morning."

Sebastian yawns, wide and unarmed and allowing himself to be vulnerable. "Chris?" he asks, calling him by the name no one else has leave to do so. "Can there be cocksucking in the morning? I quite missed that."

Already contemplating ways in which he plans on waking Sebastian up after he has slept for several hours, Chris tucks his face into Sebastian's shoulder and closes his own eyes. "As you command it, my love."


End file.
